FangFreakingRide
by aLee715
Summary: After a breakup with her boyfriend, the hot jock. Max starts to fall for her old best friend who just happens to know be the mysterious, sexy Fang-Freaking-Ride :D Rated M for possible er, adult themes, and language Not sure if "adult themes" will be graphic or not suggest in reviews please! BTW I'M BACK! As of June 2013, I will now be updating frequently!
1. FangFreakingRide

**WAIT! If you have read this chapter or any of the other chapters before, I beg you to STOP and re-read. I have gone back, and added details, and fixed a LOT of mistakes! I hope that it now makes more sense and that the quality in general is better. Again, this is my first story so please be nice! To all my old followers, thank you SO much! I'm sorry for not updating... So please enjoy! (Since it's summer and I'm B-O-R-E-D!, I'll be updating a LOT!)**

How was I Maximum Martinez so stupid to believe for one second that THE Dylan Bryant wouldn't just want me for my body?

**2 hours earlier**

"Hey Max!" Dylan my HOT boyfriend calls. Dylan is a year older, and that makes him a senior. But not just A senior, he may as well be THE senior. With his good looks, popularity, and position as quarterback on the football team, he's the all-around-American-Boy. Nothing like HIM. Yeah I Max, used to date and be "best friends" with HIM. But of course why should I think of HIM, while this glorious god is obviously waiting, and obviously mind-fucking me? Mmmm, two can play at that game. But back to the present. When he spots me next to my locker he walks over and pins me against it kissing me lustfully on the lips.

"Dylan!" I squeal, "What if Mr. Mathews sees us?!" Mr. Mathews is our prude of an English teacher. It's almost a right of passage to be caught making out by him. But with Dylan kissing me with such passion I honestly don't really care. He stops kissing me momentarily and leads me to the bathroom. No matter how horny we are, it's not worth getting in trouble with The Prude. Dylan then takes me into the handicapped stall and quickly pins me against its door.

He looks into my eyes, his full of lust and asks, "What do you want me to do?" Trying to be all macho and manly. Are you fucking retarded kiss me you idiot! I think to myself. But of course not wanting him to get mad, so instead I say, "Kiss me." All sexy and crap. He responds by sucking my lips and greedily shoving his tongue down my throat. Ugh. He knows I hate it when he does that. I mean Dylan is hot and sexy and all, but I like most people don't necessarily like having things shoved down my the biggest intruders would probably be when I choke on my gum, and Dylan's tongue. He then pulls my legs around his hips and sits down onto the toilet so that I'm straddling him in _the_ intimate position. For a moment I barely notice, all my attention is focused on Dylan and his soft, big lips. But, after a few minutes more of this and his shirt is on the floor, he then reaches to unbutton my shorts from aero… I know the _real_ reason he brought me into the bathroom. Hell No! I am **not** under any circumstance losing my virginity in a bathroom stall like the regular sluts he goes out with. Not. Happening. Ever. Jesus! What the fuck does he take me for!?

"Dylan. No." He keeps going, "Dylan. No! I don't want this… Stop. Stop!"

"You know you want this." He mumbles into my neck. Oh fuck no! I try to push him away but he just pins my arms behind me and keeps going.

"Stop! STOP!" I begin to scream, "HELP! HELP ME!" I move my head, and I think that he's convinced himself that I was finally going along with it. I slide myself so I'm "kissing his neck" I start to nibble and then? I bite so hard that blood runs down his neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Fuck you! You slutty little whore!" His face is murderous. HE makes a move and I flinch. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and our stall is bust open, breaking the lock.

And there stands him. There stands THE Fang-Freaking-Ride.

**Me: Haha cliffy! Should I continue?**

**Fang: Hell yeah! I gotta see what happens!**

**Me: *swoons***

**Fang: Ummmmm, well aLee isn't capable of speech right now, but if she could I bet she'd say R&R…. should I take her to the doctor?**

**Me: *giggles psychotically***

**Fang: o.O**

**R&R we have cookies! Also sorry this is so short! Think of it as a little test to see how it does!**

**3 :) XD X) (c: :P ****3 :) XD X) (c: :P ****3 :) XD X) (c: :P ****3 :) XD X) (c: :P ****3 :) XD X) (c: :P ****3 :) XD (c: :P**


	2. How Nick Ride became FangFreakingRide

**Again, this has been revised!**

**Couldn't sleep so i decided to upload!**

**Disclaimer- own nothing... *yawn***

**Max POV**

When Fang-freaking-Ride burst through the stall my first thought was _shit_... I look like a freaking slut. But then I noticed how his black t-shirt gripped to his chiseled six pack, as my eyes trailed up I saw how his dark black hair fell perfectly almost covering his eyes. Almost, almost but not quite. _Now for my dessert_ I absentmindedly thought to myself and looked into his almost brown but black eyes, that reminded me of the situation at hand as of right now. I then turned my head back towards Dylan who was just gaping at Fang-Freaking-Ride.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fang asked, reminding me to pry Dylan's arms from my waist, I stumble, and of course, as there's only so much room in a bathroom stall, even the biggest one. I fall straight into Fang's unsuspecting arms. _Oh my god. He's SO strong. And hot. Not just appearance, but physically warm._ Thank god for that boys's fast reflexes though, and he catches me in a fairly intimate position, staring at me for a moment before realizing he was still holding me. "Umm, well." he mumbles. Dylan clears his throat, reminding us he was still here. Did he seriously have the audacity to clear his throat!? Fuck him. The nerve.

"Max come on let's go." Dylan says rudely, as if he hadn't just tried to rape me and Fang (_swoon!_) was the culprit. He grabbed his shirt holding it to his neck trying to stop the bleeding, all the while, trying to get out of the stall. I smile at the thought of the mark it's going to leave.

Fang swiftly blocks his way and says, "Max I'll drive you home."

Dylan than counters that with, "She's riding with me." If I were in a car with him, the seat would be the _only_ thing I'm riding.

Fang made a move to say something, but before he could utter a word, I interrupt him and say, "No thank you. You've done enough." And as Fang and I turn to leave I give Dylan a look of utter hatred, flip my hair for effect, and grab Fang's hand as a cherry on top. But, of course, as soon as we're out of Dylan's sight, I drop his hand, and put as much space between us as possible, in the narrow corridor.

**five minutes later**

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Fang says taking his eyes of the rode for a second to look at me. Those eyes. Some would say Demon's Eyes. But it's more a look on perspective. When I look at them I think of being in water. Not murky, but it dark. Midnight even. And it's almost like drowning. But it's not horrible it's comforting, and bearable, and warm. I like it. I shake my head, before answering him simply.

"Yes."

The next few minutes pass in a blur. A silent blur, filled with awkwardness and sneaked looks at one another. Fang interrupts the silence by asking, "Do you still live in the same house?"

"Um, yeah." I reply stunned he even had to ask. I mean how do you forget who lives right next to you?

**five years earlier**

When we were twelve (seventh grade) I developed a huge crush on my best friend Nick Ride. He was only Nick to me, as only I still called him Nick after he developed a huge vampire obsession in first grade and got the nickname "Fang". At first it was a joke, a taunt even. But it stuck. We had been best friends since we were babies, as our moms were best friends and both got pregnant when they were 17. My dad stuck around until I was 2, but Nick's was never there. When his mom told him she was pregnant he said get an abortion. He also denied he ever even was with her. Fang grew up fatherless. As both of our mom's worked jobs that left at 5:30, and came home at 12:00, we somewhat raised each other. Our apartment's were across the hall from each other, and eventually our townhouse's right next to each other. We practically lived together, and grew up together. We were inseperable. Almost like siblings. So of course, in the years leading up until that summer I had never seen anything romantic about Fang and I's relationship. But that summer before eighth grade at my birthday party, something just clicked. We went up to my tree house and cliche or not, we each had our first kiss. Unlike most other 13 year old's who have their first kiss... It was magical, not awkward or clumsy. But when school started he started football and we just kind of drifted apart. Nothing really clicked, until I caught him kissing Lissa the slut, at Megan Phillip's Halloween party. We were ruined, and that's how Nick Ride turned into Fang-Freaking-Ride.

**Fang- hey! I'm not a man whore!**

**Me: But if you were you'd be my man whore ;)**

**Fang- what!?**

**Me: nothing!**

**Fang- o.O**

**Me: sorry it was still fairly short it's midnight right now and I've been getting up earlier to get ready for school next week I'm tired**

**Fang-Well that would explain why you've been acting funny**

**Me: Yup that's exactly what's going on hahahaa. ha. *looks around nervously***

**Fang- *raises eyebrows dramatically* well uh, review**

**R&R please we have cookies! Also I will check for grammar when my eyes aren't blurry lol**

**Thank you for reviewing, you are amazing! I give you all cyber cookies ( if you know what computer cookies are, you get it) lololololol, please keep up your support!**

**Oh and I have 136 reviews so I know that you are reading this... REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS. **


	3. Just a kiss

**sorry sorry sorry! I had school starting and crap... Yeah. THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS! I will update more... As a present... Well go on and read for yourselves ;)**

**Max's POV**

Oh my Fang-Freaking-God. How the hell did I end up in this mess?

**2 hours before**

We pulled up to our street. He stops the car, and turns and looks at me. He reaches over, surprising me, but I realize he's just undoing my seat belt. He jiggles it, getting frustrated, his brows furrowing and his hair falling across his face, stray pieces making me able to see those pools of water. His beautiful eyes. I can't make myself look away. Like before. I'm drowning. But I'm somehow unable to understand this feeling that is spreading through me. All I know is that I don't want to leave this car. Eventually he meets my gaze, having finally gotten the seat undone. He slowly leans closer to my face cautiously. Giving me the time to stop him, if I wanted. But somehow I didn't want to. I don't want this moment to end. All the while, he keeps his gaze steady staring into my eyes. His gaze is so different than Dylan's. Not lustful, but something I can't pinpoint. He softly touches his lips to mine. This kiss is so different than the one's I've had before. It's gentle. It's sweet. And it's Nick. Not Fang. It's **my** Nick. It ignites a spark in me. The type that sends butterflies flying through my stomach. Tingles flying through my body. An excitement. A high, and a rush of endorphin. A warmth spreading through my cheeks- and then he abruptly pulls away. An agonized expression. What? Do I smell? "Sorry... uh, that was... Well, um, goodnight." He mumbles, not meeting my astonished gaze. So I grab my bag, and rush out the door.

I'm about to slam the door, but instead I turn and say, "You can't just kiss someone like that and then say it was a mistake. Just for future reference." And with that, I turn and run into my house. I don't stop until I'm inside, before I shut the door, and lean against it, slowly sliding towards the ground. After about 10 minutes just sitting there sobbing, I crawl across the floor to the window. I then peek out the window and see that Fang is still in our driveway. He's just sitting there with this surprised expression on his beautiful face. His brows are furrowed together like they always are when he's deep in thought. I stop torturing myself, and walk to the bathroom. Before looking in the mirror, I splash my face with water. Then I turn my attention to my appearance. My mascara is smudged, and more underneath my eyes than intended. There is evidence of crying due to tear stains, and any lipstick that was there before was gone, and my lips were naturally red and swollen from being sucked and kissed too hard. _Dylan made his mark, but I left a scar_.I laugh to myself. And then I draw my attention to my hair. _Shit._ I think. I have sex hair. So I attempt to run a brush through, before getting fed up and throwing it into a bun. And then I notice. I have a hickey. A motherfucking hickey! I immediately grab concealer from my drawer and start covering it, powder, yeah. The whole 9 yards. When it's the best it's going to get, I grab my Almay makeup sheets and take off my raccoon eyes, so I at least look somewhat human. Then I run into my room and change into a tank top and my sport shorts. It's then I notice the tears and bloodstains in my shirt. I check myself for any wounds, before remembering Dylan's "little" bite. Ha. I realize that the shirt isn't going to get any better, so I just throw it away, hiding it under some papers, so my mom won't freak. I finally climb into bed, and grab my laptop and do my homework. Finally at 11:00, without anymore homework to do, and my mind still racing I shut off my light, and lay in bed, hoping for some sort of peace. When none comes, I allow myself to be subjected to the guilt, frustration and confusion that I feel. I start to cry, when I remember Fang's horrified look. I disgust him. He would NEVER want me. No matter how much I want him. Yes, **I, Maximum Rodriguez, want Fang-Freaking-Ride.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a knowing of what I must do. I grab my phone and check the weather. Rainy, and thunderstorms all day, with a 77% chance of rain. **My** kind of day. It must be an omen for what I'm about to do. I walk into the bathroom, strip myself, and take a shower. After I get out, I grab my robe, and blow dry my hair. I then flat iron my hair so I look more like the girls Fang usually goes out with. Finally, I start with the makeup. I do my face first, covering any and all imperfections. I do my eyebrows, tweezing and filling them in. Grabbing eyeshadow primer, my smoky eye kit, eyeliner!, and mascara, I begin the eyes. Making a thick line above my eye, and underneath. I make a subtle brown smoky eye, and excentuate my long eyelashes with my mascara. I finally take my coral baby lips, and swipe it across my lips, making an over the top pop at the end. I head to my closet and grab _the_ outfit. It was supposed to be for my costume this Halloween. I was going to be a bunny. But, I guess it would work for this occasion too.

**fang: o.O. Not what I expected**

**Me: Well I didn't expect you to go out with that red head... What are goldens not good enough for you?!**

**Fang: WTF**

**Me: GRRRRRRRRR**

**well hope you enjoyed! ) update soon! PLEASE REVEIW! :) BTW sorry I changed it form a sex scene... I felt like that would be too... well yeah. So I'm expecting that this will be a different story than I imagined in the beginning. **


	4. Sorry!

**I am so sorry! I've had huge writers block... please go to my poll on my page to vote what happens next! here is a little something for you ;) **

Little Gazzy was 7 years old and like other boys his age rather curious. He had been hearing quite a bit about 'courting' from the older boys, and he wondered what it was and how it was done. One day he took his question to Iggy, who became rather flustered. Instead of explaining things to Gazzy, he told him to hide behind the curtains one night and watch his older sister Max and her boyfriend, Fang. This he did. The following morning, Gazzy described EVERYTHING to Iggy. "Max and Fang sat and talked for a while, then he turned off most of the lights. Then he started kissing and hugging her. I figured 'Sis must be getting sick, because her face started looking funny. He must have thought so too, because he put his hand inside her blouse to feel her heart, just the way the doctor would. Except he's not as smart as the doctor because he seemed to have trouble finding her heart. I guess he was getting sick too, because pretty soon both of them started panting and getting all out of breath. His other hand must have been cold because he put it under her skirt. About this time 'Max got worse and began to moan and sigh and squirm around and slide down toward the end of the couch. This was when her fever started. I knew it was a fever, because Max told him she felt really hot. Finally, I found out what was making them so sick-a big eel ;had gotten inside his pants somehow. It just jumped out of his pants and stood there, about 10 inches long, honest, anyway he grabbed it in one hand to keep it from getting away. When Max saw it, she got really scared-her eyes got big, and her mouth fell open, and she started calling out to God and stuff like that. She said it was the biggest one she's ever seen; I should tell her about the ones down at the lake by our house! Anyway, Max got brave and tried to kill the eel by biting its head off. All of a sudden she grabbed it with both hands and held it tight while he took a muzzle out of his pocket and slipped it over the eel's head to keep it from biting again. Max lay back and spread her legs so she could get a scissor-lock on it and he helped by lying on top of the eel. The eel put up a hell of a fight. Sis started groaning and squealing and Fang almost broke the couch. I guess they wanted to kill the eel by squashing it between them. After a while they both quit moving and gave a great sigh. Her boyfriend got up, and sure enough, they killed the eel. I knew because it just hung there, limp, and some of its insides were hanging out. Sis and her boyfriend were a little tired from the battle, but they went back to courting anyway. He started hugging and kissing her again. By golly, the eel wasn't dead! It jumped straight up and started to fight again. I guess eels are like cats- they have nine lives or something. This time, Max jumped up and tried to kill it by sitting on it. After about a 35 minute struggle, they finally killed the eel. I knew it was dead, because I saw Fang peel its skin off and flush it down the toilet. Now that you've read it, post it in the comments and have goodluck in "gettin' sum" forever...Ignore it, and U will have a bad sex life!

**I hope you enjoyed that! Remember go on the poll and V-O-T-E!**


	5. Check it out!

Hey I'll be updating tomorrow, but here are a couple of announcements:

I went and re-did ALL the chapters. The story is a LOT different so I would recommend going back and re-reading :)

AND CHECK OUT: **100 years after Destined **by my (new lol) AWESOME beta allvampirebooksfan, you can also check out some of her other stories!

Mmmkay! Well Fang and I will see you later!

**Fang: Mdjfhafhuiweurtn**

**aLee: laughs maliciously**

**Fang: ...**

**aLee: Fine, I'll untie you.**

**Fang: WTF? YOU CAN'T JUST TIE PEOPLE UP!**

**aLee: But can't I? **


	6. The Bunny Costume

**BTW IF YOU ARE COMING BACK TO THIS, RE-READ THE ENTIRE STORY HAS CHANGED!**

**Hey! So here's the costume: just type Regina George Halloween costume in Google or whatever you use lol! SO enjoy! Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Also here is the link to her car: imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2300-10863_ &h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=5f11I6QZQCl17M&tbnh=194&tbnw=259&zoom=1&docid=RASvSFqWvNoMAM&hl=en&ei=Ja3NUYmOMeW5ywGNuoD4BQ&ved=0CAYQsCU**

* * *

When I pull up to the school people are already staring, due to the fact I broke up with the main jock last night, oh and then got in the car with Fang-Freaking-Ride. As soon as I pull into a spot, Monique rushes over to my slug bug. "Oh my god is it true that you lashed out at Dylan? Why did you bite Dylan? Wasn't he good enough for you? Did you get it a car with Fang? Isn't he hot? Did you sleep with him? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY!?"

"Umm, a tank top, and shorts? Well not really shorts.." I mumble, looking down at the ground.

"AND FISHNETS? AND WERE THE CONVERSE NECESSARY?!" I look down, and see how the "shorts" really do show skin and then on top of that I'm wearing converse that go to the knee, which _really_ show off my legs. And the tank top? Boobs.

"Whatever." I reply grabbing my bag, touch up my lip stick, and begin my walk of fame to school.

* * *

It was the already told story of good girl gone bad. I'm a girl who _rarely_ wears anything other than mascara, maybe lip gloss. And short shorts and a tank top? Nope. Tee-shirts, jeans, regular converse? Yep. Hair? Left in it's normal gold-ish colored waviness. Ever since Nudge convinced me to get highlights (caramel, auburn, dark blonde, platinum blonde, light blonde, light brown) I have this almost gold-ish tone. So when I show up, hair straight, _that_ type of outfit, and my face painted on, you could say people noticed.

I walked the way I'd always joked about with my friends, shaking my hips with just enough movement that was _noticeable_, but not over the top. It was a chorus of, "Hey Max! I love your hair/makeup/outfit/etc!" And with enough waves, a wink at Stephan, Lissa's boyfriend, and completely ignoring Dylan, and Fang, I walked into the school, leaving gaping jaws and and open stares.

* * *

By third period period, The Prude's class, Fang was trying to get my attention. Of course the boy sits right behind me, and we're directly in the back of the classroom. So The Prude can't be of any help right now. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Fang whispers in my ear, sending tingles up my spine, and a smile on my face. And then a beautiful glorious idea enters my mind, and I raise my hand.

* * *

**Cliffy! So, what do you think? Don't worry, I'm in the zone so the next chapter will be up shortly :)**

**aLee: Fang is, erm, taking care of a ****problem**** he got from Max this chapter ;)**

**Fang: *muffled, from upstairs* SHUT UP!**

**aLee: Whatever you say ;) anyway, REVIEW WE HAVE COOKIES! And Fang Xtra-Delishus (I meant to spell it that way, specifically for Fang)**


End file.
